


Burning Cold To The Touch

by Devisama



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Elemental Magic, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 05:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: One is fiery and passionate and the other is cool and controlled but both know there's more to each other than that.





	Burning Cold To The Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [black shadow hangin' over your shoulder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2044152) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



**Author's Note:**

> The phoenix-like double headed eagle was inspired by amosanguis's Fic :) but here, in this, they are both just elemental magic users. 
> 
> So, I had been putting this off for a while and then Mike Lange just had to recently describe Geno's playing as "do not touch him, he will burn you!" [(x)](http://ehghtyseven.tumblr.com/post/170849890393/evgeni-malkin-do-not-touch-him-he-will-burn-you) [(x)](http://zashamalkin.tumblr.com/post/170836106274/do-not-touch-him-he-will-burn-you) and Sid well, Sid decides to go to cold places as usual for his bye week lol
> 
> So I got this done just in the for the Sidgeno Fluff Fest magical AU prompt week :D Hope you guys like it!


End file.
